fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Tome Queenquake
Synopsis Tome Queenquake is a potent mage belonging to (to be decided in the future) guild. Brash and arrogant, he feels the need to prove himself to everyone. He works as a guild mage in order to grow stronger and prove to his family that he is not worthless. He uses powerful Requip magic to summon large mechanical limbs to do combat. Appearance Tome is a sturdily-built young man, with a decent amount of muscle. He wears little clothing on his upper body, usually only a brown leather vest. His hair is mid-length and messy. He wears a pair of large belts around his waist, above his khaki cargo shorts. He wears rather large brown boots. Backstory Tome is the youngest sibling of a family of powerful Requip magic users that specialize in mechanical weaponry. He is the runt of the litter in almost every sense of the term. His older sister not only is a better fighter, but also has more advanced, powerful limbs available thru requip. In the Queenquake family, a young wizard is required to construct their own mechanical limbs. Fed up with his inability to beat any of his family members, Tome constructed three pairs of arms and a pair of legs. This went against family tradition, and Tome was kicked out of his home to wander Fiore. Abilities As is characteristic in his family, Tome is a Re-quip Wizard. While not particularly able to summon weapons that a normal person could use, Tome has the ability to summon a large pair of mechanical arms that fit over his arms. These arms are larger, longer, and massively stronger than his normal arms. In times of great stress or physical pain, he can summon up to two extra pairs of arms. He can also summon a pair of legs, mainly for mobility. Along with the arms, Tome can also summon up to six carbon razors, one to be held in each hand. These weapons are simple, yet oversized, punching blades that, when combined with the power of the Giga Arms, have the power to shear through solid stone nearly effortlessly, and even cut through thick steel. ADEPT HAND TO HAND: Tome is a natural hand to hand fighter, and can-and will-solve most disputes with his fists. Even when not using his Giga Arms, Tome is still a threat. NATURALLY AGILE: Tome is quite quick and light on his feet. This is due to extensive training while having the Giga Arms equipped. When he takes them off, he becomes considerably faster and more agile. ENDURANCE AND WILLPOWER: Tome can take an unheard of amount of up-front abuse. As a child, he was always losing spars with his far more powerful family. This led to him building a high tolerance to pain. GIGA ARMS: The natural ability of every member of the Queenquake family. Every family member has different styles of arms, however, as is tradition, only one pair are allowed. Tome broke this tradition, and was exiled. He can wield up to six Giga Arms at once with devastating results. The arms are made up of a magic metal that resists most forms of offensive magic. The arms can withstand more damage depending on Tome's emotional pitch. Each arm can also wield a carbon razor for extra damage. GIGA ARM TECHNIQUE: EARTHEN SHOT: An attack made possible through the Giga arms. Fires a single, powerful, fast moving explosive clump of earth. This attack cannot be used in rapid succession. GIGA ARM TECHNIQUE: ATLAS FIST: One of the most powerful Giga Arm techniques. An advanced punch that is greatly powered up by the user firing an Earthen Shot out of the back of the elbow. It is said that elders in the Queenquake family use this move with every punch. (http://fc03.deviantart.net/fs71/f/2012/056/e/8/msj_gn_06iii_a_gn_tieren_by_unoservix-d4qy13p.jpg) reference for arms and legs. Category:CaptainMcToasty Category:Male Category:Requip User Category:Mage